Moans and Ghouls
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Freddie has a little problem arise when Shaggy comes to him for protection from a headless ghoul! Will Shaggy find out or will Fred hide it? Read and Find out! *SMUT*YAOI*


**Scooby-Doo**

FredxShaggy

**Moans and Ghouls **

"Mwaahahahah! Leave this place!"

"Zoinks! You ain't gotta tell me twice!"

A shaggy haired hippie went bolting down a dim-lit hall with a Great Dane by his side.

"Raggy Raster!"

The ghoul behind them was gaining on them pretty quickly, for a ghoul with no head. His head in question, was tucked under his arm as he ran after them. He had knife sharp claws extended outward, darling close to the hippie's back. He snarled as he got closer and closer, repeating his warning.

"Leave this place! Leave this place!"

"Raggy!"

"I-I know Scoob, faster!"

The two ran down a hall and made a sharp turn. They were soon engulfed in darkness, as they ran faster down the hallway.

"Zoinks! Scooby-Doo, where are you?!"

Shaggy turned his head around blindly in the darkness, trying to see his K-9 pal.

"Scooby?"

"…ghy?"

Shaggy whipped his head around as he tried to figure out what he had heard. He went from a full run to a jog as he tried to listen.

"Shaggy?"

_~That voice.~_

"Fred? Freddie!"

"Yeah, over here! Where are you?"

The hippie soon found a dim light seeping into the hall from around a corner. His fear kicked him to move faster, as he heard his blond friend call again. He had his arms stretched out, as he rounded the corner with closed eyes. He soon came into contact with a broad, toned chest.

"Zoinks!"

"Oof…Ouch, Shaggy."

The hippie had collided with Fred, who collided into a corner. He rubbed his head a little, as his arm was around Shaggy's waist.

"I guess you saw that beheaded ghoul, huh?"

Shaggy looked up at Freddie and pressed his body into him.

"Ye-Yeah! He was like, chasing me and Scooby, but I lost Scoob back in the hallway like, somehow."

"Mwahahahaa, I found you!"

Shaggy yelped and turned around, his back firmly pressed against Fred's torso. The blond had a dusting of pink come to his face, as he felt Shaggy back up into him and shiver in fear.

"Like, Fred, do something!"

Fred was too distracted at the moment. With Shaggy shivering and backing up into his crotch like he was, it was making it difficult to think. He was too lost in trying to keep himself calm that he didn't see the ghoul step forward, or hear Shaggy's "Zoinks!" until they had fallen down a shoot. Shaggy's body temporally left him, but soon returned as they fell. Fred was on his back, head first, and Shaggy lay on top of him, chest to chest. They slid down into darkness and stopped with a thud.

"Ugh, like, what a trip."

Fred groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. Shaggy also moved about blindly in the dark as he tried to get up. Fred's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Shaggy press his palm on his crotch then move away quickly. He could tell Shaggy figured something out, because he heard him stutter out:

"L-L-Like, Freddie…you're, um…"

Fred blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, and he could faintly make out the outline of Shaggy. The hippie was sitting up on his knees between his legs, and looked at him blushing.

"Um…Sorry Shagg. It's just you was shivering against me up there, then on the way down here…"

The blond jock was blushing in embarrassment of having gotten hard from a scared shitless Shaggy. He didn't even bother getting up. He prayed for the cold concert floor to magically cool him down. He closed his eyes and gave a groan of frustration. But his eyes opened quickly, as he heard soft snickering going to mild laughter.

"Shaggy?"

"Like, like man. Heh, you're so, hahaha…"

Fred covered his face with his arm as Shaggy laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Like, it is man."

The brunette shifted a little and laid back on top of the blond. He could feel his arousal poke him, as he lifted Fred's arm from his face. The hippie leaned down and kissed Freddie sweetly. He pulled back and smiled.

"Like you should take care of this."

Fred gave a hearty chuckle at his, and rolled over. Holding onto Shaggy as he did so. Shaggy was now underneath him and smiling sheepishly. Fred leaned down and kissed Shaggy passionately. He slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth tasting the remnants of a Hero Sub most likely consumed in the kitchen not to long ago. He chuckled inwardly as he continued to dip his tongue into Shaggy's mouth. The hippie moaned into it as he felt Fred's tongue roam, and his cock ground into his own. They finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

"F, Freddie, like, we can't do this here!"

"But Shaggy, there's no way out of here that I can see. Plus there isn't anyone around."

Shaggy mulled this over in his head and just sighed. He would have preferred the Mystery Machine over this cold creepy basement/dungeon room, but the way things where flowing, it wasn't going to happen.

"All right, but we don't have, ya know…"

Fred and Shaggy were almost as red as tomatoes as they realized this. No lube or condoms, for easy access or easy clean up.

"W-Well, um we can…don't worry I'll think of something."

Shaggy laughed a little and smiled warily up at his lover.

"All right man."

Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around Shaggy's body and kissed him deeply. He shifted himself so he'd be between Shaggy's legs, and ran his hands down the hippie's back. Once they reached the end of his green shirt he shoved them under that shirt and ran them back up his bare back. He pulled the shirt up and broke the kiss just to get it over Shaggy's head.

"Maan, it's freezing down here," exclaimed Shaggy; shivering when his shirt was gone.

"Don't worry you wont notice it soon," Fred cooed.

Fred held onto Shaggy and sat up; pulling Shaggy upright and into his lap. The hippie held onto Fred as he was lifted off the cold floor. Warm hands were now going over his cold back, sending a noticeable shiver through him.

"Z-Zoinks…"

He relished in the warm touch and leaned forward, his head resting on the jock's shoulder. Fred smiled to himself as he moves his hands down to Shaggy's hips. There was a pretty good gap between them to allow his hands to undo the brunette's brown pants. Shaggy shifted his head and kissed Fred's neck. He nipped at it lightly leaving a small, but noticeable hickey behind then kissed upwards to Fred's lips. As they kissed the blond had moved his hands inside Shaggy's pants and began rubbing the semi-hard organ in them.

"A-Ah!"

Shaggy grips Fred's shirt as he feels himself shiver in his hands.

"Ah…mmm F-Freddie, stop."

"Shaggy?"

Fred stopped his actions to realize that Shaggy was starting to pull off his shirt. He let go so Shaggy could pull it over his head and off. Once gone Fred leaned forward and kissed Shaggy's chest, leaving a little hickey behind. The hippie shivered a little at this, as he moved his hands to undo the blond's pants. He could feel how rock hard Fred was as he worked on pulling it out from his pants and boxers. Fred moaned as he felt Shaggy's fingers pull out his cock. He shivered as the cold air hit him, and Shaggy's fingers begin to tease him. He moved his own hands back to Shaggy's manhood and his waist. He pulled Shaggy up a little more in his lap, and went back to stroking the shaggy brunette.

Shaggy was skillfully teasing and stroking Freddie's manhood, just like how Fred was teasing him. The two let out small moans and gasps as they felt the other stroke them. Soon Shaggy scooted up a bit from feeling like he was going to topple over and off Fred's lap, and for a moment their cocks rubbed together. Fred gave a low growl and Shaggy gasped.

The blond moved his hands to shoo-away the hippie's and took hold of his cock. He rubbed them together, the two both enjoying the friction between them. But they knew full well it'd feel even better with lube. Shaggy moved his hands to grip Fred's shoulders, and began to rock his hips, practically thrusting against the others cock.

"Sh-Shaggy…Mmmm…"

Fred's mind was foggy and he could barely see in the darkness, but he knew what he wanted and how to get it. He held onto Shaggy and leaned forward; putting Shaggy on his back, and quickly removed his pants all the way.

"Like man, it's c-coollld!"

"Heh, don't worry, don't worry."

He took a hand and placed the fingers up to Shaggy's mouth. The hippie took them in and moved his tongue around them, coating them heavily in saliva. Fred pulled them out when Shaggy had finished, and moved them down to his lover's entrance.

"AH! F-Fred!"

"Relax Shaggy."

The blond had wiggled in his finger as gently as he could, then added a second. Shaggy groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain wishing a bottle of lube would just appear out of nowhere. Sure it's scare him a little, but hey, lube.

"Come on Shaggy I know-Hold on."

Fred slipped his fingers out getting a low grunt of relief and disappoint from the other. He ran his fingers through a little pool of pre-cum that had formed on Shaggy's stomach.

"This should feel better."

He then slid them back in and Shaggy moaned loudly at the easy movements. It felt mush better. He shivered and bucked his hips as a third joined in.

"F-Freddie!"

"Relax…"

He trailed off as he felt his cock throb. The noises Shaggy was making was going straight to his manhood and he just wanted to take the hippie right then. He could feel his pre-cum run down his erection. He couldn't take it anymore; he slipped his fingers out and got into position.

"Shaggy, relax okay," he put the head of his length to Shaggy's hole. The hippie's breath hitched in his throat and shivered. "I'm putting it in."

Shaggy was breathing quickly as he felt Fred move in slowly. He arched his back slightly as he let out a loud moan, as Fred eased in all the way. Fred stopped once he was up to the hilt, and groaned at Shaggy's tight heat.

"S-Shaggy…"

The blond looked in the darkness, looking at the faint outline of Shaggy waiting. The hippie looked up and nodded, not knowing if he was looking at Fred or off in the distance. He didn't quite care at the moment.

"Like man…move or something."

Freddie laughed mildly and obliged to the demand. He held onto Shaggy's left thigh and his right hip, as he began to pull out and push in gently. Soon picking up his pace once he got a moan and a tug on his arm as encouragement.

The basement, or dungeon they were in was completely dark and quite. They could barely see each other, but could hear each other clearly. Occasionally Shaggy would make Freddie stop because he thought he heard Scoob, or the girls, or that horrid ghoul. Sometimes Freddie would stop when he thought he saw something move in the darkness. Even though their nerves were frazzled, Shaggy's especially, Fred would appear calm just to sooth Shaggy and continue.

The jock leaned down and kissed Shaggy passionately, as he rocked his hips into Shaggy's. The hippie moaned and clawed at Freddie's back as eh felt Fred's manhood hit his sweets spot as they rocked. His screams of pleasure muffled by the other's lips, but soon aloud when they pulled apart.

"FRED!"

"God, Shaggy!"

Fred held onto Shaggy tightly, his fingers digging into Shaggy's skin, as he grunted and moaned from his lover's tight heat. It was unbearable. He bit his lip as he moved faster and rougher. Shaggy was arching his back and going from loud moans to screams. He shivered and twitched and rocked with each thrusts. His cock was leaking even more now, as he felt the familiar pool of heat build up in his lower regions.

"Li-Like, I-I'm close F-Fred-AAAHHH!"

Fred had shoved in deep causing Shaggy to loose his train of thought and feel pleasure and pain crash into him. Fred did hear Shaggy's warning and he could feel it too.

He kept pounding into Shaggy, and the hippie reaches up and pulls him down into a bruising kiss. Soon it was interpreted by the brunette pulling away and screaming in ecstasy. Fred's name pouring to of his mouth as his back arched off the floor and his white cum splashed out between them.

Fred wasn't far behind either. Once shaggy had came, his walls had constricted against him, squeezing him as he got in two more thrusts. He grunted and moaned out Shaggy's name as his seed spilled deep into him. His body shook as he released his load in that unbearably good tight heat. He could feel his cum fill up Shaggy then ooz out around his cock.

"Sh-Shaggy…"

The blond collapsed on top of the hippie and kissed him passionately. Their tongues caressing each other and little moans slipping past their locked lips.

"Like, zoinks man…"

The two laid in silence, breathing heavily and sweaty. But they came out of their peace once they head a click sound off in the distance. They looked at each other, and Shaggy was horrified. Fred held shaggy tightly to his body and looked off in the direction of the noise. He stared into the darkness to see if anything was there.

"F-Fred, like we sh-"

"SShhh…"

At that moment Fred noticed a gap of light and a cloaked body swiftly move though it, leaving the door open. Fred was stunned as he realized what just happened, but Shaggy didn't see anything because he was buried in Fred's chest. But he did hear the girls and Scooby shout out for them.

"Fred..."

The blond was still stunned. His mind was reeling with questions.

_~How'd the hell did I not see him?! How long was he in here?! Did he see everything?!~_

"Fred!"

Freddie snapped out of his thoughts, and let go of Shaggy. He was about to tell him that this whole time the headless ghoul was in here an watched them have sex, but instantly shut up and said instead:

"Come on, get dressed. We have a mystery to solve."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
